1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the bodies of pickup trucks and more particularly to streamline shapes therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks are common vehicles today. Not only are they used in small commercial firms and establishments and in agriculture, buth they have a certain appeal to sportsmen.
In general, a pickup truck has a cab with a straight back. There is a pickup bed having a front gate, side walls and a tail gate. The aerodynamics of a pickup truck are very poor. Therefore, particularly at higher speeds, they obtain very poor gas milage because of its poor aerodynamic qualities.
On large trucks, certain efforts have been made to provide deflectors between the cab and trailers of semitrucks. Other workers in the field have provided wind deflectors on dump trucks to prevent blowing sand from the truck. Woodward, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,222.
Efforts have been made to reduce the drag at the rear of automobiles. Typical examples of these efforts are WOLVERTON, U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,349, STALKER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,942, and JOUSSERANDOT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,862.